Mary
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He talks about you in his sleep. There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Mary...


A short little drabble that came to me while I was listening to Mindy Smith's version of the Dolly Parton hit, Jolene. I used a piece of it in this, but I changed Jolene to Mary. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

Abigail Chaffee knew how to fight.

Growing up, she had always been small for her age, and very soft-spoken. She was teased relentlessly by girls her age, all the way through the fourth grade. But in the fifth grade, she'd finally had enough. One girl, a little blond by the name of Sheila, was teasing Abigail, and she finally snapped. The teacher had to pull Abigail off of Sheila, and when her dad came to get her, he scolded her with a proud look on his face.

After that day, no one teased her again. That wasn't to say that she didn't get into her fair share of fights, but for the most part, she tried to avoid them.

Until now.

She sighed as she closed her book and took another drink of red wine from the glass in front of her. It was after midnight, and her fiancé still wasn't home. She understood that he had a hard job; as a detective, so did she. But lately, she was starting to worry that his late nights at the office were about more than just catching up on paperwork. Why? Because of his partner, Mary Shannon.

Abigail drained the wine that was in the glass, then reached for the bottle. It wasn't very often that she got drunk, but lately it seemed that she was getting drunk because of her fiance and his partner. She knew that she didn't need to be jealous. Marshall was a faithful man. He would never cheat on her. And she trusted him. It was Mary that she didn't trust. She saw the way that Marshall looked at her, and sometimes she didn't know why she didn't just leave him. Then again, she wasn't a quitter. She wanted to marry him because she loved him and she knew that he loved her. Maybe when they were married, she would be able to convince him to transfer to another city, or even to another marshal service entirely. She could handle him being a marshal. But she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle his partnership.

By the time she finished the bottle of wine, it was almost two in the morning. She was just about to get up when the front door opened, and Marshall walked inside. She looked up at him.

He gave her a weary smile. "Hey, Abs."

"Where were you?"

Immediately his smile was gone. "At work." He was getting tired of her unspoken accusations, and he knew that judging by the bottle of wine, she was in a foul mood.

"Right." She awkwardly got to her feet and approached him. "I don't want to fight tonight, Marshall." She grasped his jacket in her hands and pulled him close.

"Neither do I, Abigail." He slipped an arm around her. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You're going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow."

She reluctantly allowed him to lead her upstairs, and once they were in bed, she surprised him by snuggling into his side and resting her head on his broad chest.

There was no way she was going to go down without a fight.

_Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

A few nights later, Abigail was pleasantly surprised when Marshall took off work early, then surprised her with roses and a night of dinner and dancing. It had been a while since she was this happy, and she was thrilled when they came home and barely made it to the bed before he ripped her dress off.

Now they were curled up together in bed, and Marshall was sleeping deeply. She always loved when he was asleep, because he looked so relaxed and at peace. He was a very handsome man, and when he was asleep, she could see the boy he had once been.

He stirred beside her, slowly drawing her out of her own thoughts. A name tumbled from his lips, making her blood run cold.

"Mary…"

She froze, hoping that what she had heard had been a figment of her own overactive imagination. But when she heard it again, another little piece of her heart broke off.

"Mary."

Abigail knew all too well that if Mary ever decided she wanted Marshall, she would have him in a second. Marshall was too good of a man to ever cheat on her; no, he would end their engagement first before he ever made a move toward Mary.

All Mary had to do was say the word, and she had the power to destroy Abigail's life by taking away the man that she loved so much.

Marshall shifted and whispered Mary's name again.

Abigail Chaffee had always been a fighter, but this time, she was afraid that the fight was over before it had even begun.

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Mary_

_But I could easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Mary_

The End.

A/N: I like to think that Abigail and Marshall are already broken up after that wreck of a finale. LMAO. My dad asked me why I wished such horrible deaths on the females in some of my shows, and I said, "Because they stand in the way of true love!" LMFAO. He thought I was nuts, but I think I'm right. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
